Bits
Bits & Pieces is an action adventure game developed by Zentech Studios and set to be released for the Zentablet in Spring 2015. In this game, the player controls Vin, a Byte species, he is a robot humanoid like creature who has interesting powers, he can turn into tiny bits and roam the air freely, he is also able to turn into pieces, so Vin can solve puzzles. The main goal is to reach the end of the level and rescue a Power Orb and beat the boss at the end of each world. This is the first game in the Bytes (series). Story Vin is a happy Byte who lives in the city called Blockade, a block filled city full of Bytes, but one day, an evil cyborg human known as the Foreman takes over his home, he takes the power source of Blockade, the Power Orbs and releases them into his cyber world known as Mechtanium. The Foreman sends his troops to capture all the citizens, but suddenly, a member of Foremans troop takes Vin and hides him, leaving the rest of the citizens of Blockade kidnapped. A few minutes later, Vin gets angry and asks why did the Foreman kidnap his friends and family, the robot creature then tells Vin to calm down, he reveals himself as Cel, a Byte who was also kidnapped by the Foreman to do his dirty work, but he has had enough of the Foreman, so he is going against him. Vin understands and asks Cel for help to save his home and the Bytes. Cel agrees and the adventure begins, the two heroes set off to enter Mechtanium and save the world. Gameplay The gameplay is pretty simple, the player can jump with A and protect from attacks with B, the player also attacks with Y, and can perform certain combos to perform stronger attacks. Vin can also turn into small bits by pressing the L button, where Vin can roam freely and get to certain high areas, but Vin has a certain amount of time when doing this, he has a power bar that indicates how long he can use this power, but if he collects Electro Bars he will refill some of the bar, this is called Bitzation. Vin can also take apart his pieces such as his arms to do certain puzzles, such as getting past a Spotbot, Vin uses his arm to attack the Spotbot so Vin can easily get past them, but the same rules apply like Bitzation, Vin has another bar and must refill it by collecting Electro Bars. There is a world map, it is large, and at each world there is a boss, though some levels have a mini-boss. Characters *'Vin': The main character in the game, and the only playable one, he has the power to turn into bits and pieces and is on a quest to rescue the Bytes and the Power Orbs! *'Cel': A former member of the Foreman's troop, he wants to get revenge on the Foreman and is assisting Vin on his quest. *'Foreman': The evil cyborg human who has taken over Blockade and plans on destroying it. *'Vector The Vicious': A snake like cyborg who carries objects like bombs, he is the boss of World 1. *'Hexis The Hollow': A circle like boss that can shrink and grow, he is the boss of World 2. Enemies Worlds World 1: Corrupted Blockade World 2: Hex Highway World 3: Metalica Garden World 4: Cobalt Cave World 5: Mechtanium World 6: Foreman's Station Mach Machines *'Spacebuster': A UFO like suit that Vin hops into and can move around and shoot lasers at flying enemies. *'Helioos': A balloon like helicopter that spins around to attack enemies. *'Whiplash': A whip like sphere that allows Vin to perform fast and furious attacks at enemies. Soundtrack Poll Opinions? Its an awesome game and interesting idea! Its okay, it could be better. It is horrible. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2D Platformers Category:Platformers